The Rise of the Fox Clan and the Alliance of the unknown lands
by Charcoal wolf
Summary: Groups of unknown ninja approach every hidden village with a proposition to join them in Alliance talks in their lands during one of their celebrations. Naruto is having a hard time dealing with his heritage and being put in the CRA to regrow his diminished clans. What will everyone do when thy find out this countries true intentions. Stronger/Bloodlineadapt/smarter (narutoxharem)
1. Intro

Hello this is Charcoalwolf I know I have been absent for almost a year now but I have been very busy with college and work so I haven't had the time to do the editing and revising to my stories like I originally planed. So I will be rusty. Hopefully i will be able to write more in the future.

 **I Do not Own naruto or any characters in the franchise.** I however do own any of my oc's that I put into the story.

this story will be taking place two years after naruto leaves to train. When he returns he will be powerful and no longer an idiot. But he will keep his humor of sarcasm. I have brought back to life many characters that I felt should not have died early in the manga and anime. Also many character traits of certain characters have been changed to better fit my story. The story will revolve around naruto with a harem but has not been decided yet. I may also make diffrent story outcomes in the future, just to see what outcome I like the best. The story will feature a lot of my own oc's. Like around 150, give or take depending on how the story goes. Meaning I will be adding in a whole new nation to the naruto universe that no one knows who they are.

Also military terms will be used in some parts of the story at the end of each chapter I will put what military wording means. For example :

Lz = landing zone

FOB = forward operating base

There will new clans with new jutsu, and skills , new form of leadership, and lastly new weapons. There is going to be a vote for who ends up in the harem and what type of weapons the new nation will be using. **This story is rated m for mature audiences do to blood, gore, drug use, dark concepts( rape, suicide), death, lemons, sexual themes, violence, profanity, and alcohol! Do not read if you are under 18 or if you do read and are under 18 please skip any lemons as there will be warnings before these scenes.**

 **please like comment and favorite any advice or questions will be answered with as much clarity as possible. Also any one who wants to throw ideas my way is welcome to and may be placed in later if I really like it.**


	2. Chapter 1

Hello every one I'm back with a new and improved story that was started over two years ago. I was absent for most of those two years due to life. In my a absence I lost over a hundred thousand words or more of the story that was all but 1/10 of the way done. Due to this I'm am going to restart the series and see where it goes.

I do not own naruto or any characters. The only characters I own are my ocs

Chapter 1

The landing party

* * *

Land of Fire deserted beach 1:00pm March 13

All was quiet the only thing that could be heard for miles was the endless crashing of waves onto the shoreline. The full moon reflected off the ocean creating the only light visible for miles. Ten feet from the shore line emerged the head of a unknown individual slowly checking the beach for any source of human activity or obstacles that might be on the beach. Five more figures emerged seconds later also surveying the length of the beach. After seeing nothing along the beach the figures begin to swim to the shore until they got to the point where they could stand and began to walk up the rest of the way until they exited the water. About 1200 ft out was the beginnings of a thick forest with lush green leaves making up the natural canopy.

After exiting the water the figures could all be seen wearing wet suits and rebreathers. They all had goggles over there faces and a belts that various equipment and tools. They carried strange looking weapons that where long and had a box attached to the bottom of them. As the made there way up onto the beach they began to take off their goggles followed by their rebreathers, and then unzipping out of the wet suits they were all in. After completely taking the suits off they six figures began to put on green and black face paint, creating intricate designs that would break up their silhouettes. Once they where done all six put helmets on and quickly and quietly ran to the tree line.

Once they reached the tree line the six figures kneeled and quietly began to listen to the sounds of the forest. Nothing but the sounds for crickets and the occasional hoot of an owl was heard. One of them quickly held up a fist and did a circular motion with. He then followed it up by putting two fingers in the air and then a making a fist again. Two of the six nodded and ran into the dense tree line while the other four kept still to avoid giving away their position. The same figure than raised his hand and did a sweeping motion across the beach. Two more of the figures nodded and got up and ran down one length of the beach while the other two went in the opposite direction.

The lone figure waited for ten minutes untill the first two figures that were sent into the tree line reemerged and went back to a kneeling position. After another 5 minutes the last four figures that were sent out ran back and quickly went back to kneeling. The assumed leader then spoke "Report". The two went into the forest went first giving details of what they found. The one to the left whispered "There are no signs of recent human activity in the area and the closet village we found was ten miles away". The next one to speak was from the group of two that went up the beach and he was a little out of breath " there is no sign of any type of a-activity for a good twenty miles sir". The last one of the pair quickly went beside the leader and quietly whispered "there's no sign of any activity for another 15 miles sir".

The figure Then looked at one of the two that went into the forest. "Secure a parameter for a half a mile of beach so we can begin operation jackknife take the other three members of your squad. The four figures disappeared back into the forest. Looking towards the out of breath individual "call in that the Lz has been secured for landing". The figure nodded and said "right away caption" as he began to radio in the rest of the force. The now reveled caption and the last figure walked back to the beach where they left all the wet suits and equipment they took off and left there.

Five minutes later ten dingy boats each filled with eight individuals carrying the same weird weapons that the six unknown figures had. There was a mix of men and women on each of the boats. The boats sped to the beach in front of the caption and the other unknown individual. Once all the boats hit the sand all the occupants jumped off and picked up the wet suits and any of the equipment that scout team took off, and place them into one of the boats. they then as a team carried the boats to the edge of the forest. Soon after that 20 armored personnel carriers drove onto the beach and began to unload more troops and supplies.

Soon 6 boats the size of a clan compound quickly and silently made their way to the shore to unload the last of the forces. When the ramps lowered 15 M1A1 Abrams main battle tanks rolled off onto the beach and went and parked next to the APCs and stopped. Later followed by 10 M2 Bradley tanks again they drove up to the other side of the parked APCs and stopped as well. Then they began to unload where a total of 50 humvee's a good portion of them carrying 50. Cal browning machine guns on them. A couple had javelin missile launchers on them. The last things rolling off the boats where 15 support trucks carrying supplies such as food, water, weapons, and the things they may need while going on this mission. They parked down on the end with the humvee's.

the boats then disembarked from the shore line and went back out to wait with the rest of the operation force out in the ocean. After 10 minutes or so 38 ninja ran across the top of the water to the shore line. They all wore thick black rain parkas with hoods over their heads. The head bands they all wore were that of a shape of a small explosion on it. The cloth was a charcoal black and all the ninja wore them in their own ways, Such as around the neck, head, arm, leg, or waist. Over all the force had 500 regular personnel who all have basic Chakra training but not enough to qualify as ninja. Plus 45 armored assets and 65 supplies and recon vehicles, and lastly 38 unknow ninja.

once everyone was On the beach they began to head towards one the tanks that had a map set up on it for their mission briefing on what the mission would entitle. Once everyone was ready all of the ninja stood in front of the regular personnel to give the briefing. "Alright everyone I'm Sergeant Oliver but I have been recently been promoted for a brief time to lieutenant colonel and I am the one who has been tasked with leading the completion of this mission". Quiet chatter began to break out among the personnel. " As you all know the unit that I'm a part of is usually Often tasked with suicide and high risk missions. I'm here to tell you that this is not that kind of mission even though my unit is here, my unit his here to ensure that these missions don't get to out of hand". He said as he looked at the ninja.

Oliver then with a smile said " you all have been preselected for each of your skills and abilities that you posses to make this mission a success. There are a total of 20 objectives for this mission". he pointed to a map that has been taped to the side of a tank. "The first five objectives are the five great nations. Objective 1 will be the leaf village code name Green Bean. Objective 2 is the mist village code name Fog. Objective 3 is the stone village code name Pebble. Objective 4 is the cloud village code name Air. Objective 5 is the sand village code name Sahara".

"Objectives 6-8 and 15 are already being taken care of by the other three landing teams. But we will still cover them as they may request back up which would cause us to lose some of our naval forces for a short while. Leaving us at a temporary disadvantage if something was to happen. Objective 6 is the crescent moon kingdom code name Moon. Objective 7 is the land of snow code name Frost. Objective 8 is the land of ogers code name Orc. Objective 15 is the nation of whirlpool code name Red Pool".

turning around to face the troops. " Objectives 9 and 10 are non-failure missions objectives. Objective 9 is the location of three individuals in hiding in the land of grass code name Mice. We have been able to pin point the location to a small lodge outside of a small farming village. Objective 10 is the location of one individual in the land of fire code name Tomato. She was harder to find but we have been able to pin point her to a small cottage 30 miles west of the leaf village".

Oliver then moved over to the middle of the map and circled the next objectives. "Objectives 11-14 will also be main objectives. Objective 11 is the wave village code name Tsunami. Objective 12 will be harder to find but not impossible. 12 will be the village hidden in the waterfall code name Beatle and to track down and invite the ones who carry the biju like one of my close friends. Objective 13 will be the village hidden in the rain code name Droplet. Objective 14 will be the land of iron code name Metal".

Oliver moved to the side and waited a moment for all the personnel to finish jotting any notes or questions they might have before he proceeds any further. " we have five more objectives to go over before we will go into assignments and questions. Objectives 16-20 are all the secondary objectives that are to be completed if you come upon them. Objective 16 and 17 are tied together for this. Objective 16 is to eliminate all bandit camps and rouge ninja you come upon. Objective 17 is to free and escort anybody who is being held for ransom home and if any stolen property is found it is to be given back to those who have lost them. Objective 18 is to try and befriend the locals of this continent as the progression on the mission goes on".

" Objective 19 is to scout the terrain if something happens in the future and it deteriorates to war we will be able to adapt to the environment that is here. objective 20 is to track down any information about the individual's who wear the black cloaks with red clouds on them. Do not engage them if you come in contact with them at anypoint in the mission. Retreat and wait for further orders".

With that Oliver then started to give assignments out to the troops. "Objective 1 will be lead by me and four of my unit. With us M1A1 Abrams tank crews alpha through charlie code names are Razorback one, Razorback two, and Razorback three. Also bradley crews alpha and bravo code names Leaf one and Leaf two. APC crews alpha through echo code names Hatchback one through five. First and second platoon will be attached to humvees alpha through Juliet along with the APC's. Vehicle code names Vixen one through ten. And support trucks alpha through Charlie. Code names Ember one through three."

looking over to his left "objective 2 will be lead by captain Olivia and three ninja from our unit. Abrams crew delta through foxtrot will be providing support. Code names Bambi one through three. Bradley crews Charlie and delta code names Cricket one and two. APC crews foxtrot through Juliet code names Hawk one through five. Third platoon will be in the APC's and humvees kilo through omega code names Falcan one through five and lastly support trucks delta and echo will be joining you code names Tortoise one and two".

turning his gaze to the right on to a women will long burnete hair and turned again facing towards the troops " objective 3 will be lead by captain Rose with four of our unit. Joining her will be M1A1 crews golf through indigo code names Eagle one through three. Bradley crews echo and foxtrot code names Titian one and two. Also Humvee's papa through uniform code names Goliath one through six. Fourth platoon and half of Fifth platoon will be going along as well. Lastly support tucks foxtrot through golf code names Boulder one through three.

"Objective 4 will be lead by captain John and four of my unit. M1 crews Juliet through Lima code names Kite one through three with Bradley crews golf and hotel code names Breeze one and two. APC crews november through quebec code names Seagull one through four. Sixth platoon and half of seventh will be going along with humvees victor through alpha alpha code names Steel one through five. And with them support trucks hotel and india code names Hellcat one and two.

taking a moment to gather his surroundings Oliver looked across the faces of the men and women that would be going on this hopefully short and successful mission. He cleared his throat and went back to assigning objectives. "Objective 5 will be lead by captain Lang and four of our unit. With them will be M1A1 crews mike and November code names Viper one and two. M2 crew india will be providing assistance as well and will be given the code name roadrunner. APC crews romeo and sierra will have code names Owl one and two. Going with them will be eighth platoon with humvees alpha bravo through alpha foxtrot code names Griffin one through five. Support trucks kilo and lima will be camel one and two".

Oliver stooped and flipped the piece of paper he had to continue. "For objective 9 and 10 captain Tyler and two of our unit will be leading this small task force containing the other half of fifth platoon and humvees alpha golf through alpha kilo code names Flute one through five. Also when you leave take two of the best medics we have one of them is said to be seriously injured at the ninth objective. Objective 11 and 12 will be lead by captain Emerald with three from our unit and the other half of seventh platoon. Again a small tactical force is to accomplish this. Humvees alpha lima through alpha quebec code names Cardinal one through six and support truck November will be code named Blackknife".

Looking around one last time quizzically before giving the final objectives " Last but certainly not least we have objectives 13 and 14 will be lead by captain Scarlett and three of my unit. Going with her will be Bradley crew juliet code name Oden. Also humvee's alpha romeo through bravo alpha code names Dagger one through eight. Going with her is Ninth platoon. Lastly support truck november will be with you for supplies code named Soul."

"The rest of you will set up defensive positions in the surrounding area in the forest. I want fox holes and and traps surrounding the area. I also want machine gun bunkers in place. I'm putting captain ken in charge of this. With him will be the last of my unit. M1A1 crew Oscar code name Overwatch along with APC crew tango code name Grinder will be providing fire support. with them tenth platoon will bunker down here with humvees bravo bravo through bravo foxtrot code names Weasel one through five. Along with you will remain support truck oscar code named Castle".

putting the paper back into his vest pocket he waited for everyone to finish processing the information given. "Any questions or concerns" he said in a low tone. A couple of hands went up. A women with rusty red hair in a ponytail went first "Will we have any air cover during the duration of this mission". He nodded and responded in a quick but stern manner "yes but we will only have the emecency exfill and CASIVAC choppers with us nothing else". Nodded her head. " Do we know what type of weapons these bandits and villages might have their possession"? Oliver thought for a moment " no, we don't know what the bandits and missing nin might have, but be prepared for anything from kunai, shurikin, katanas, to bo staffs and so on. You might also encounter archers so be cautious same can be said for the villages. When it comes to missing nin and ninja let our ninja take care of them we don't want any casualties from getting in the cross fire of Justus".

Another individual stood up " what are our rules of engagement for this mission. Oliver turned to the map and pointed to each village. " you are not permitted to start engagements with any of those from the villages, Only engage in combat if they show direct signs of aggression such as getting closer to the convoy after they have been given warnings to stop or they engage you in combat first. Also you are not permitted to bait anyone into attacking first if you ignore this there will be severe consequences when we return home".

"Also you have the green light to use any heavy ordnance platoon leaders deem fit to use in order to eradicate fighters that have been engaged. As for civilians you are only to engage in non-lethal defensive engagement rules. Meaning flash bangs, rubber bullets, mace, tasers, concussion grenades, and rubber pellet grenades are allowed. If they have a weapon and try to engage you, I give you permission to use lethal force if you have to. Lastly when in engaging bandits priority is to save anyone in trouble and get them out of the kill zone and get them medical treatment. You are to show no mercy to the bandits and missing nin take no prisoners, if you can take one or two for interigation and if they have a bounty whoever kills them will get the bounty when we return home. Try not to destroy the camp if you can help it cause we can later return what has been stolen for a better public opinion here".

After finishing be looked around and one last person asked a question. "During our duration in the villages what are our orders". Oliver went quiet thinking. "If the village is friendly and accepts our invitation you are free to explore the village but only in pairs and in uniform with your weapon on you at all times, also you are to keep insensitive comments to your self and respect their traditions. There is to be no drinking or sexual contact while we are here. You are to remain professional and courteous to those around you, however I am a fair man you are permitted to form friendly relationships with those you deem fit if you so choose, you may site see and enjoy yourself otherwise".

"For those who do not get that luxurary will be given a bonus to your pay for the mission. Lastly when we return you are relieved from work to enjoy the festival as well as a month of paid vacation after the festival". Chatter between soldiers was instant and very approving. Oliver raised his hand and the talking stopped. "Alright everyone lets have a safe and successful mission may everyone return in good health and spirits, also anymore questions can be answered by your fire team leaders who have more in depth details dismissed". Everyone began to run to their vehicles and prepared to begin their missions. Oliver ran to a Humvee that would serve as his command vehicle. Once he was in he did a round about motion in the air signaling the start of the mission.

the vehicles one by one entered the dark and quiet forest night. Followed by the beach defensive team as they picked up what ever was left behind that could aid in them setting up their positions. 30 minutes later once again the beach was quiet except for the occasional wave crashing onto the sand.


End file.
